Toy Story 4
by Em Pataki
Summary: Alternative Ending


_**Hello everyone. I know my stories were just supposed to be Hey Arnold. I recently saw the TOY STORY 4 movie, and I'm not sure how I feel about the ending.**_

_**It really upset me that Bo Peep wasn't in the third. I know it was because she was made of porcelin (I know I didn't spell that right) and would have melted during the fire scene. **_

_**The moral of the third movie was everyone should stick together however. Then (sorry to spoil this for anyone) the four movie ends with Woody leaving the gang, after Bo shows him there's a whole new world out there.**_

_**I feel the moral of it was that the only trait stronger than loyalty is love. I still don't like that they broke up the gang however. Woody was Andy's toy, that Molly promised to take care of. Then she didn't even notice he was gone? I don't know. There were things I liked and didn't like about it. I thought I'd write a short story about how it should have ended.**_

The Fair

Andy was there with his college friend, Bruce, trying to find a way to end their summer break. After chatting about what next semester would be like, a new topic was brought up…

"So Andy, you ever going to talk to her?" asked Bruce.

Andy had been head over heels for a girl named Grace since the first day of college. As great a guy as he was, he couldn't keep his cool around the ladies however.

"Uhh I don't think so." the nervous boy replied. Just the thought of it sent chills down his spine.

"That's too bad, because she's standing right there." Bruce pointed out, as Andy could feel his heart stopping.

He watched Grace win a stuffed animal at the ring toss. The smile on her face reminded him of how happy he used to be playing with his toys. It made his heart begin to ache, knowing they were no longer with him.

_Antique Store_

Bo Peep was doing her best to keep herself and Woody out of harm's way, while Buzz was trying to get the key for the china lock.

"You're kidding, right?" After listening to the new toys plan to distract the older woman with the key, feeling there was no way to get it, it was willingly placed in front of them.

_Fair_

Just as Grace was turning with her stuffed bear in Andy's direction, Bruce pushed Andy forward, while hiding behind another game.

Andy was too nervous to yell at Bruce when he heard Grace say "Hi! You're Andy right?"

"Uhh yeah." he stuttered.

"I think you were in my math class last spring. Thank goodness that class is over!" Grace laughed.

The sweet girl then noticed Andy staring at her teddy bear and said "Oh, I know I'm kind of old to be playing with stuffed animals. It's just hard to let go of your childhood."

A warm smile came to Andy's face. Suddenly, he felt close to her. "I know exactly what you mean. I had a handful of toys I hung onto for years. Then when I gave them away, it wasn't as easy as I thought to say good-bye."

Without realizing it, Andy was walking off with Grace while Bruce smiled at his friend, finally having the courage to do so.

_RV_

The toys were sitting in the RV when they saw dad was ready to get going.

"AHHH! He's going to leave them behind!" Rex screamed.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Jessie said. The rest of the toys watched her storm out the back window, and suddenly felt the RV falling to the ground.

When they saw their friend return with the key that had let the air out of the tires, they cheered as Slinky said "Gowdalybodowdy!"

_Walk_

"Don't worry. I played with barbie dolls until I got to high school." Grace said to Andy, who was slowly admitting his obsession with his younger toys.

"Really? What'd you do with them before you went to college?" Andy asked.

"I put them in the attic, where I know it's safe. I know that sounds weird, but when you love something, it's hard to let go of it."

Andy looked from the ground to his new friend and said "I know exactly what you mean."

"So what happened to all of your toys and this Woody who was so special to you?" Grace asked.

The smile disappeared from Andy's face as he began to explain "Well I thought I put him in the box I was taking to college. Somehow he ended up with the rest of the toys I gave to a little girl named Bonnie. She promised to take care of him for me, so I figured it was time for me to let go."

Grace saw the sad look now appearing on Andy's face and said "I'm sorry. A long time ago, my grandmother showed me pictures of a Little Bo Peep doll she had, until she gave it to a friend. I don't think she was as obsessed with toys as we are."

Andy's face turned bright red as he admitted "My little sister Molly had one of those. I used to pretend Woody and my other favorite toy, Buzz Lightyear, saved her from my other toys."

_I can't believe I just told her that_

"I remember when those came out. My little brother thought it had an actual laser that would destroy all my toys! Haha." Grace laughed.

The two of them continued searching the park until Grace saw Andy had stopped walking. "What is it?" she asked.

Andy listened to Bonnie crying as he pointed "That's the girl I gave my toys to."

_Merry Go Round_

By that point, Gabby was with a new owner, Woody was now voiceless, and they were on their way back to the carousel.

While the toys were hiding under the Merry-Go-Round, Woody immediately recognized his old owner and gasped "It's Andy!"

While Buzz stared in awe, Bo was just waiting for the chance to escape.

_RV_

"What's wrong Bonnie?" Andy asked.

"Oh hello Andy, good to see you!" Bonnie's mother said.

"Nice to see you too. What's wrong with Bonnie?"

"Well, she made a new toy at school and we can't seem to find it anywhere."

This made Andy think back to the last weekend he had spent at his first house with his toys. He remembered how upset he was when he thought he had lost both Woody and Buzz.

The college student didn't know what to say, other than "Do you like the toys I gave you?"

Instead of answering, Bonnie continued to cry while her mom said "She loves them. She even brought them on our trip here!"

Andy's eyes brightened with glee as he asked "Really? Do you think I could see them for a minute? I just want to show them to Grace."

"Haha of course. Bonnie, go get Andy's toys!"

The sad girl wiped her tears away best she could, as she went inside to grab everything.

"I can't wait to show you Woody! My grandfather gave him to me." Andy said, forgetting for a moment how old they were.

When Andy looked inside, several memories were brought back. He then said to Bonnie "Hey Bonnie, do you think I could keep these for a little while. I just want to show Grace all the things I used to do with them."

Bonnie's mother smiled and said "Keep them as long as you want. I don't think Bonnie will be happy again until she finds her forky toy she made in kindergarten."

"Thanks!" Andy shouted, not bothering to check the box. He then insisted Grace follow him back to his dorm. While Buzz immediately followed him, Woody saw Bo staying behind."

"What are you doing Bo? We've got to go!" Woody insisted.

Mixed feelings were going through Bo's mind. As she had told Woody before, she was Molly's toy. It ended with her being thrown out; much like what Emily had done to Jessie.

Then she thought about how excited Andy was to show his friend his toys. Andy played with her more than Molly did. In fact, she was always a part of his games.

Bo then hesitantly took Woody's hand as she listened to him say "I promise, everything's going to be okay."

_DORM_

Andy anxiously set the toy box down on his bed, hoping nothing in her would embarrass him in front of Grace.

"I have something to show you." Grace said, before Andy could open the box.

_Hallway_

Woody, Buzz and Bo were doing there best to slip quietly down the hall. Thankfully, Buzz had been ahead of them awhile, so he knew which way to follow Andy. When they made it to his room, they saw the box of toys being left unopened.

"How are we going to…" Buzz started, before Woody hushed him.

Bo starred with stunned eyes as she watched Grace show Andy a picture of her.

"This was my grandma's doll. She had a pink dress and sheep. Then she gave her to a friend when she found out the lady was having a baby. I'm not sure if she kept her or not?"

Bo nearly dropped her staff as she stood, thinking back to the days when she was this older lady's toy. The time spent with her was everything Jessie had described about Emily and more.

Nearly forgetting she was a toy, Bo began walking towards the room as if she could just go up and say "Hey, it's me!"

Woody grabbed hold of her and asked "What are you doing Bo?"

"I know who she's talking about Woody. It was great seeing the world, but the love I felt from her will never be replaced by that."

As Woody smiled at Bo, Buzz noticed Grace walking over to put the picture back into her purse. This being the perfect time for them to quietly rush into the box.

"Hey it's Bo!" Rex screamed.

"Quiet you idiot! Andy's right there." Potato head reminded him.

"Good to see you again partner." Jessie winked, not having the room to hug her.

The gang then heard Andy heading for the box, the moment he opened it, he was taken back to his childhood. It didn't matter how old he was when he stopped playing with them. They made him happy.

"What's this?" Grace asked.

Andy watched her pick up Bo Peep and listened to her say "It looks like the doll my grandmother gave away, except in a different outfit. Did Molly ever have one of these?"

Thankfully he had a little sister, so he willingly said "Yeah, and a bunch of our toys were donated, so that could be the same one?"

"If it is, I don't know why my mom got rid of it. Like you said, she was a gift to a pregnant lady." Andy said in a puzzled tone.

"Was this one of the toys you played with? Hehe" Grace couldn't help but ask.

"Uhh kind of. I liked playing cowboys and space rangers a lot, so I needed someone to rescue. Which reminds me, I never did show you Woody."

Andy looked through the box until he found his favorite toy, in no longer meant condition. "What happened to his pull string? He had a pull string that had 9 different sayings!"

Grace found it cute that someone his age cared so much about a child's toy. "Maybe it's best not to give things away. _No one will ever love you the way I do _

Andy looked up after hearing her sing that and asked "Did you have one of these?"

Grace giggled and said "No silly. There's a whole TV series about him! Come on, one of my friends has a video of it!"

Grace pulled Andy down the hall as Woody and Bo smiled at one another, happy to be back together.

_**THE END**_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


End file.
